The use of zinc compounds, glycerine monoalkyl ethers and alkanediols as additives for cosmetic and pharmaceutical products is known. The soothing and emulsifying properties of zinc compounds on the one hand and the skin moisturizing and solubilizing properties of glycerine monoalkyl ethers such as for example 2-ethylhexyl glycerine ether, especially in combination with alkanediols such as for example 1,2-octanediol, are reasons for the multiple possibilities for use in cosmetic and pharmaceutical preparations. A further advantage of the glycerine monoalkyl ethers such as 2-ethylhexyl glycerine ether is their physiological tolerability. 2-ethylhexyl glycerine ether is marketed by Schülke & Mayr GmbH, Norderstedt, German Federal Republic, as Sensiva® SC 50.
From DE 10 2007 017 851 A1, compositions are known which contain glycerine ethers, such as for example glycerine monoalkyl ethers, together with diol such as for example alkanediol, and/or polyol, and with good antimicrobial activity decrease or avoid whitening, prevent the skin drying out, regulate the moisture content and regrease the skin to an adequate extent.
US 2008/0139507 A1 describes a process for the treatment of skin diseases and changes, wherein certain clathrates of zinc zeolite with non-antibiotic organic active substances are applied locally.
US 2009/0130154 A1 relates to certain di- and multivalent metal zeolites, such as for example zinc zeolites, for the topical release of biological, skin- and haircare agents.
US 2006/0127430 A1 relates to the use of cage complexes of zeolites for the controlled topical release of organic cosmetic and pharmaceutical active substances, wherein the active substances can be present in the form of metal complexes such as for example zinc complexes.
WO 2009/079135 A2 relates to topical compositions which contain solid particles which are preferably formed of zinc oxide, titanium dioxide or both and are stabilized by means of enclosure by microspheres. Each of the microspheres contains a collapsed polymer shell, in which one or more solid particles are enclosed. The solid particles can be used either alone or in combination with other sunscreen agents, in order to make sunscreen compositions with a broader UV screening spectrum and increased stability to light.
FR 2 915 679 A1 describes a care product consisting of at least two separate aqueous compositions, wherein one composition contains a biologically active glass and the other a cosmetic or dermatological active substance. The latter can be a zinc salt for regulating the activity of the sebaceous glands.
The antimicrobial properties of selected zinc compounds in an aqueous or alcoholic medium against at least one microorganism are known. However, the antimicrobial action of such formulations is often limited to a few defined microorganisms, i.e. they do not have a broad antimicrobial action. Further, the possible uses of such formulations are severely limited because of the medium.
Further, combinations of zinc compounds with other antimicrobially active compounds are known from the state of the art. However, the additional anti-microbially active compounds are often toxicologically questionable. Thus for example isothiazolones are very irritant to the skin and mucous membranes and have marked allergenic potential. Many of these compounds thus do not meet the general legal conditions for the preservation of cosmetic and pharmaceutical products or are not suitable for use on dry skin or the skin of infants.
Zinc compounds and combinations thereof with additional antimicrobially active compounds also have the disadvantage that their antimicrobial activity is often not sufficient for the preservation of cosmetic and pharmaceutical products.
WO 2008/154395 A1 describes cleaning compositions which contain a cationic disinfectant, a film-forming cationic emulsifier, auxiliary solvents, a solvent system and optionally alkanediol. The compositions can also contain further antimicrobial active substances such as for example ethylhexyl glycerine ethers and a soothing quantity of zinc compound. Thus, inter alia, creams are described which contain several zinc compounds and alkanediols and ethylhexyl glycerine ethers, where the creams in addition to cationic disinfectants contain these active substances in a content of more than 5 wt. % overall, in order to have adequate antimicrobial activity.
WO 2008/006718 A2 relates to antimicrobial mixtures which contain one or more tropolones or tropolone derivatives and one or more further specific anti-microbial active substances. However, tropolones and derivatives thereof have the disadvantage that they inhibit the development of the spindle fibres, as a result of which cell division processes are hindered in the human body, which leads to serious poisoning phenomena and can be life threatening. The toxicity of this class of compounds markedly reduces their use in the production of cosmetic and pharmaceutical products.
WO 2007/142629 A1 relates to coatings of medical products which contain zinc compounds and antimicrobial active substances such as in particular chlorhexidine gluconate, and thus have a soothing action and prevent the transmission of infectious diseases. However, chlorhexidine leads to impairment of the sense of taste, to brownish deposits on teeth and tongue and to retardation of wound healing. In typical coating compositions, panthenol is contained. Panthenol contains a secondary amine/amide group, which is not desirable in certain formulations. In certain cases, irritation or contact allergies can occur as a result of the panthenol content. Accordingly, compositions which contain chlorhexidine gluconate or panthenol as essential components are not desirable.
Thus conventional formulations have inter alia the following disadvantages:    1. Their antimicrobial action is often limited to a few defined microorganisms.    2. In order to show sufficient antimicrobial activity, high concentrations of antimicrobial active substances are necessary.    3. They often contain antimicrobial active substances which are toxicologically questionable, so that they are unsuitable in particular for use in cosmetic and pharmaceutical products.    4. Their possible uses are often further severely limited because of their composition, e.g. the need for an aqueous or alcoholic medium.